Smoonshine
by ChampagneTasteBeerMoney
Summary: AU: New Years' Eve one-shot of how the gang reacts when they drink Smackle's new potion. Riley x Farkle, Josh x Maya, Zay x Isadora and... Lucas x Charlie? Get a load of that. Riarkle, Joshaya, Zayadora and Larlie. Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Girl Meets World or Boy Meets World.


**AN: For A-Starry-Night-Riarkle, a Tumblr friend.**

* * *

It was so goddamned cold. Naturally, because it was 30 minutes to 11 PM and the last day of the year but still, all of the ways to keep warm that were stored in Farkle's brain still couldn't keep him from freezing. At the Matthews' residence, his finger pressed the button for apartment 209.

"Who is it?" Riley's voice said through the intercom.

"It's me." Waiting and watching groups of people walk to Times Square, suddenly Farkle heard the buzzing sound and he was able to open the door. In the crooks of his fingers, he carried full bags of Chinese takeout. They would have been heavy but making use of Columbia's gym, Farkle gained a little muscle. The Matthews' door was wide open and inside was Maya, stuffing her face with potato chips on the living room couch and Riley, still setting up party decorations. Maya's button nose sniffed out the food and headed straight for her friend, yanking the bags away.

"Well, 'hi' to you too." He turned to close the door as Maya starting putting the food out on the dining room table. Out of the corner of his eye, Farkle saw Riley walking towards him and he made a silly grin. She gently put her arms around his neck and greeted him with kiss.

"Hey," Riley said, playing with the hairs on his neck.

"Hey."

Farkle and Riley have been dating since their senior year of high school. Smackle broke up with him the summer before and to make sure he wasn't lonely, Riley was by his side the whole time. New feelings emerged and carried them ever since. Gazing into her amber eyes, Farkle always felt like he was looking into a telescope of the universe. But then, Riley's attention moved to Maya who was digging into every bit of food that was meant to be saved until the rest of the guests arrived.

"Maya! We were supposed to be waiting for Zay and Smackle!" Riley scolded.

"You took so many things away from me this year, OK?! I can't go out. I can't drink..." The blonde was counting off on her fingers, until she realized it was only two things she couldn't indulge herself on. "So, I can't drink and I can't go out but I will have my orange chicken, damn it!" Maya fiercely grabbed a plastic fork, pouring herself a plate with purpose.

"Well, technically Maya, _I'm_ the one who can't drink. The rest of you can do what you want." Farkle responded, then turning to his girlfriend. "You really shouldn't let me stop you all from having fun."

Riley palmed the side of his face, "What are you talking about? Being with you _is_ my fun. Besides, I think it'd be better we did this in unity. We don't need alcohol to have a good time. So no one drinks! Yay!"

"Boo!" Maya jeered with a mouthful of rice.

Last year on New Years' Eve, the gang went to a party at NYU, Riley's school. Everyone drank, but Farkle was the only one who ended up naked on the roof of one of the university's buildings. They spent the whole night looking for him. He was eventually found by Riley and Maya. This might have been a hilarious moment, if Farkle did not have to go to the hospital for hypothermia. After that, he swore off alcohol completely because it was the most logical choice as not remembering anything and waking up in a hospital room with Riley sleeping close by scared the shit out of him. He never wanted to put himself or anyone else he loved, through that again.

Again, Riley's door buzzed and she walked over in suede heels to answer. "Who is it?"

"Yo!" Zay called, Smackle came after with, "And hello."

Riley buzzed them up and the couple came in greeting everyone with hugs and pecks on the cheek for the New Year. Except Maya, because she became an animal who wasn't to be disturbed when feasting. Zay tried, but she just growled at him.

"So, uh, this it?" Zay asked the hostess.

"Yup, this is all of us! Ready to ring in the New Year!" Riley cheered. "No crazy dorm parties, no alcohol: just dearest of friends."

"What? No alcohol?" The native Texan was outraged. _"Aw, hell no,_ I didn't agree to that! Look, I understand that Farkle had a little incident last year but I had a rough semester, I'm in New York, I'm legal. _I wanna get crunk!"_ Maya whooped in the background, siding with Zay.

"Smackle told me you were OK with it!"

"Smackle didn't tell _me_ anything." Zay glared at his girlfriend pointedly, with his hands on his hips.

"That's because there was nothing to tell, my love. For, I have created a solution." In her bag, she pulled out a gallon's worth of a substance that was the color of Violets. There was a crude label on the front that said, 'Smoonshine'. Zay smiled giddily, while Farkle and Riley stared confounded.

"Smoonshine! You made more?" Zay asked, enthusiastic.

"What's Smoonshine?" Riley asked too, folding her arms.

"Smoonshine is a non-alcoholic beverage that I have created for an experiment to see the psychological effects on someone who believes they are actually drinking alcohol because they feel like they are. Zay was my guinea pig." Smackle lifted her finger to Zay's cheek to tickle him, "And he was the cutest guinea pig ever. Woodjewoodjewoodje." She cooed.

"Do you have the recorded results with you?" Fellow scientist Farkle added.

"Of course." She took out her phone and looked for her data, attached with photos of Zay past out on her couch. Farkle read it over, curiously.

"For it to have these effects, there must be some serious depressants involved but you didn't list any of the ingredients." Although Farkle went to Columbia for engineering and Smackle went to Johns Hopkins for biology, the true scientific process was the same overall. When he waited for an answer, she looked up with her arms behind her back, humming some three-note tune. "Smackle." Still ignoring him, she took off her glasses and wiped the lenses with concentration.

Finally, Zay explained, "She won't tell anyone the ingredients because she doesn't want her findings to be repeated. She thinks Smoonshine is going to be worth a lot of money someday."

"You can find out what's in it after I sell the formula for 100 trillion dollars and I buy an island, naming it 'Zayadora'." Smackle followed, looking off into the distance.

Putting an arm around her, Zay repeated with a whisper, "Zayadora."

"And you're sure it's safe?" Riley posed.

"I've tested on 200 freshman at a campus Greek party. They all signed a waiver and no one died." Isadora answered like she was on trial.

Farkle continued to read her results off her iPhone, "Also says here that the side effects can be include sensory overload, vomiting/nausea and impaired judgement. So, basically, it's alcohol."

"But not." Smackle countered with a grin.

"Smoonshine." Zay said, dreamily advertising it, waving a flamboyant hand in front of his face.

"Yeah... I'll pass." Farkle handed Smackle her phone back. "I don't want to drink it, when I don't know what's in it."

"Farkle, c'mon. I drank it, I'm still alive. So far. For now." Zay tried to persuade him but he shook his head.

"His loss. Any other takers?" Smackle had the mysterious purple jug in the air with an innocent smile.

"LEMME AT IT!" Maya shoved past Farkle and Riley.

"First, sign this." Always thorough, Smackle pulled out a document for Maya to date and signature, relieving the scientist of all legal repercussions if something were to happen to her. Once the waiver was signed, everyone watched as the liquid poured into the red cup. The blonde investigated it, swirling it around.

Maya leaned in to smell it and the harshness kicked her in the face. "Oh my God, this smell!"

"Yeah, I still have a few kinks to work out."

Then, she took a sip and forcibly spat it out. The purple splattered onto Zay's face. Riley ran over to get napkins.

"Ugh, Smackle what the hell is this?! Acid?!" Maya yelled.

"It also tastes like shit on the first try." Zay said, gratefully thanking Riley and cleaning himself. "But, once you drink it again, it goes down like... rainbows and puppies."

"Another kink." Smackle shrugged.

"Rainbows and puppies? And it's purple?" Riley was now intrigued.

Maya took another swig, holding her nose. Turns out Zay was right; it actually tasted really good the second time around. "Mmm," She licked her lips, before downing the rest. When her cup was empty, Maya gave it to Smackle, "Filler up."

"What about you, Riley? You in?" Zay asked, while bringing more cups over.

The brunette looked over at her boyfriend before saying, "No. I don't think I want any." Farkle made another of many loving glances toward Riley, she was so sweet.

He kissed her cheek then looked to Zay, pointing at the Smoonshine, "Filler up."

"Farkle." Riley said, confused. He handed the cup to her. She put her dark eyes on the cup then back to him. "But - "

"I love you and I don't want you to miss out on things because of me."

"And I love you."

"Go ahead, sweetheart." Farkle encouraged.

Riley smiled at him from ear to ear. Suddenly, Smackle ran over to them with a waiver, "Wait! Sign." She handed her a pen and Riley initialed. "Thank you and enjoy."

"OK," Riley inhaled. "See you on the other side." She was about to take a drink with anticipation, until she remembered how her best friend reacted, spitting out the liquid like she was underneath an exorcism. Riley hesitated, glancing at Farkle.

"You wanna go to sink?" Farkle figured out.

"I like you and I don't want to spit in your face."

"I like that you don't want to spit in my face."

* * *

11:00. One hour until the new year and Farkle had seemingly traveled and crashed into another dimension. Everyone had lost their minds. The lights were off in favor of lava lamps and disco balls. Zay was singing to Shania Twain on Riley's old karaoke machine. Maya was making snow angels on the hardwood floor with a goofy, absent grin on her face. And his girlfriend, Riley wrapped herself in tinsel and put star stickers on her face. Occupied, Riley kept petting the shiny prickles, naming each one and giving them personalities and backstories. Smackle was right, this wasn't alcohol. Smoonshine was a weapon of mass destruction.

Farkle sat on the couch, rubbing his temples as Maya momentarily rolled herself on his sneakers to roll back underneath the table. Zay belted _Man! I Feel Like a Woman!_ wildly off-key. Smackle, who didn't drink her own dangerous concoction, plopped down next to him. She had to be of stable mind to discover more findings but the results were pretty much the same.

"So, how you doin'?" Smackle asked Farkle.

"Smackle... you've got to tell me what this stuff is. I've been sitting here, going over and over it and, unless you have used some major substances or even created a new one... I can't figure Smoonshine out. What'd you use?"

The inventor giggled, "You think I'd share my secrets to another evil genius? You're losing your touch, my former lover-slash-nemesis." Just like the old days, Smackle booped Farkle's nose with her finger. Then, she went to go act as a groupie to her new boyfriend, Zay.

She screamed for him, "Zay, I love you! I love you!"

"This one's for you, baby!" In one quick rip, Zay's shirt came off. Smackle yelled in pleasure as he threw the button-down to her and she wrapped it around her neck, dancing toward him. With a gaping mouth, Farkle continued to marvel at the scene around him. Until, he felt a hand lace with his. Farkle was pulled from the sofa and into the kitchen. The one light turned on to reveal Riley, grinning almost madly at him.

"Hey, sweetheart." Farkle eased, as the girl held his hands bringing herself closer. "How are you feeling?"

"Mmm," Riley chuckled dizzily. "I feel like... you look really cute tonight and... I want you to take me to my room."

"And - put you to bed?"

"Mm, something like that." Riley went in for an open mouthed smooch, sweeping her tongue with Farkle's sinfully. Farkle moaned lightly. His girlfriend did have a tendency to get a little frisky when liquor was in her system, but Smoonshine turned Riley into a horn-dog and Farkle wasn't sure if he would survive.

Her fingers sneaked their way up the front of his shirt. "Riley - "

"Don't you want to go to my room with me, Farkle? Baby?" She gave him another drugging kiss.

He groaned, saying with his eyes closed, "Our friends are here and they have eyes and ears..."

"We'd be quiet." She smiled into his lips on fire. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

"I left it on the roof of the NYU drama building."

"Farkle, sweetheart," The heat of her breath in Farkle's ear was making him lose his focus. Smoonshine might've had all the intoxicating chemicals in the world but nothing was more powerful to Farkle's senses than Riley. "I want to go Mars. Won't you take me? Please?"

"Riley, don't, I'm begging -" The desperation in his tone enticed the girl even more. Then, oh God, it happened. He felt the slick wetness of his girlfriend's tongue on his right earlobe. The noise, the noise it was protruding from his throat. The man hasn't made that annoying, old-timey car horn sound since he was 15 but the trigger was pulled. Farkle's old laugh was about to ring all through the brownstone, until a buzz went off.

Saved by the bell, Riley turned around and stumbled over Maya to get to her door. She shut off the Celine Dion background music that Smackle was trying so hard to sing to. Pressing the button, Riley screamed into the microphone even when it was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. "Who - WHO IS THIS?"

"Josh!"

Quickly, Maya sprouted off the floor, "Josh?" She struggled on her chunky heels, almost twisting her ankle to run to the door. Shoving her best friend very aggressively out of the way, she pressed the entrance button again and again and again saying "Boing, boing, boing," each time. Deciding a few more minutes was too long, Maya flew out the door to meet Josh, yelling, "HUSSBANNNDDD!"

Josh could hear someone from down the hall. Suddenly, he saw a little blonde woman charging towards him. Riley's uncle almost pivoted in the other direction but then recognized that heart shaped face and got into a strong stance. As predicted, Maya sprang into Josh and he caught her with open arms, picking her up so they were eye to eye.

Steadying her thighs against his torso, Josh sighed, "Maya, didn't I just see you at Thanksgiving? You certainly weren't like this." Josh estimated that she wasn't going to get down after a minute, so Josh carried Maya back to the apartment.

"Yeah, but you were with her." She grunted before wrapping her legs tighter around his strong body. "Are you still?"

"... No."

"Yay!"

"But, I also believe you were with someone. Are you still?" In fact, Josh was shocked frankly at this sudden turn around of attitude towards him, as Maya was pretty distant ever since she started college.

"No." She put her head on his shoulder. "Yay!"

"OK," They were outside the door and Josh tried to let Maya down. "We're at the house now and I don't want to walk in like this. So, come on, get off."

"Nonono." She protested in a child's voice.

"Maya, please."

"Nonono." Maya shook her head, letting her hair wave about. Josh could smell the pineapple shampoo.

"If you get down, I'll give you a kiss." Josh bribed. In excitement, Maya gasped and puckered her lips to him with sealed eyelids. He made a crooked smile before pecking her nose. "Now, get down."

"You tricked me!"

"Get down, ferret." A deal was a deal, so Maya slowly removed herself to the ground. However, then she latched onto his waist. Her skinny arms held him like a belt and Maya got behind him. "Maya -"

"Nope." She cut him off. Defeated, he walked inside with Maya ghosting his steps. Not being able to see anything, Josh reached for the lights. He recognized Zay, gazing whimsically into a lava lamp. The girl who he thought was named Smackle sat next to him, with a flashlight attached to her glasses scribbling notes until she looked up. Finally his eyes found Riley, holding Farkle up against the wall, kissing him sloppily. Ridiculously uncomfortable, Josh coughed loudly getting Farkle's attention.

Riley's boyfriend made a high-pitched yelp and raised his arms up. "I swear I don't condone anything that's happening right now! I may like it but I don't condone it!" He backed away from Riley.

"Josh?" Zay said, leaving the couch to give a hug to him. "Hey, guy!"

Josh raised a halting hand, "Whoa, Zay. Buddy, where's your shirt?"

Looking down with a frown, Zay admitted, "I... I don't know." Smackle actually withheld it for her research in a plastic bag.

"Yeah, go find it." When the shirtless man walked away scratching his head, Josh stormed toward Riley.

With her arms crossed, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Sweetheart, volume -" Farkle tried.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"Riley, I'm less than a foot away from you, bring it down." Josh made an invisible notch. "And I'm here because Cory wanted me to check up on you, which was clearly a good idea!"

"OH MY GOD! THIS IS JUST LIKE HIM!" Riley threw her hands up in fury. "I AM 21 YEARS OLD! I CAN DRINK! I - " She snatched Farkle's hand. "I CAN KISS MY BOYFRIEND AND I - I CAN HAVE WILD AND CRAZY PARTIES IF I WANT TO! POOM, MIC DROP!"

"OK, that's fair. But, hey, I'm 24 years old and I can tell your parents about everything you're doing. Poom. Mic drop."

"Oooh!" Maya egged on, still behind Josh.

Riley then came closer to Josh than she ever had to whisper, "Oh my God, please don't tell my parents, Josh."

He scoffed with a smile, "I'm the cool uncle, remember? I wouldn't tell on you, unless you were really doing something unsafe. Which, by the way," He reached over for the nearly empty jug with a purple beverage inside. "What's this?"

"That's Smoonsehine." Maya mispronounced. "Smaroonfine."

"She means, Smoonshine." Smackle stood up. "It's my non-alcoholic, non-narcotic creation."

"There's no alcohol and everyone's... _like this_? I don't buy it. What's in it?" Josh took a whiff and instantly recoiled. "What the fuck is this? Morphine and Demerol?"

"It tastes like purple..." Riley answered with a dazed smile.

The creator came forward, "Unless you have 100 trillion buckaroos, that's for me to know, handsome."

"Hey!" Zay called from the fridge.

"You're the _most_ handsome, Smoopie!" His girlfriend reassured him and with a dopey grin, he put his head back in the freezer.

"Did everyone take this?" Josh asked.

"I didn't!" Farkle raised his hand.

"Good, wouldn't want you on the roof again." Farkle rolled his eyes for mentioning his least fine hour. "OK, you know what, if Farkle's sober - "

"Not alcohol!" Smackle reminded him, irritated.

"All right, not underneath this Smoonshine effect, I'm going to take my leave - " As fast as a wink, Maya raced to block the exit with her whole person.

"You ain't goin' nowhere, mista!" She announced like she was in a movie. "If so, it's gon' be over my cold, dead body!"

"Yeah!" Wanting to play as well, Zay ran to the door to help Maya. Last came Riley. Glancing at the only two people that weren't deranged for help, Josh saw Smackle back on the sofa, noting more observations and Farkle walked up to his side, wearing a satisfied smirk.

"You're really not gonna help me, are you?" Josh asked him.

"Not at all." Farkle answered with a laugh.

* * *

It was now 11:30 and Josh was trying to figure out if this was worth the $20 Cory gave him to spy. It wasn't like he had official plans. His grad school friends invited him to the bar but, he didn't really feel like it. Still, he wasn't sure if it was worse than being trapped like a rat in a cage with his niece and her crazy friends. As Riley was singing Donna Summer and Smackle was forever writing, Zay and Maya were crying hysterically, video chatting with their far-away friend, Lucas.

Lucas Friar went to school in Texas with his boyfriend, Charlie Gardner. Because they spent the summer and Thanksgiving in New York, the couple opted to stay there for the holiday vacation. Zay and Maya were not happy.

"YOU LEFT!" Zay cried. "FIRST YOU LEFT ME FOR NEW YORK, THEN RILEY THEN CHARLIE THEN BACK TO TEXAS?! WHY DO YOU KEEP LEAVING ME MAN! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! LUCAS!"

"I love you too, Zay." Lucas comforted, trying not to laugh. "You're my best friend. That's never going to change, no matter where I am."

"HEY!" Maya took offense, jumping in front of Zay.

"That goes for you too, Maya!" He rubbed a hand over his face, covering his smile. "Oh my God, what did you guys drink?"

"Smoonshine!" Smackle's voice said. "Hi, Lucas!"

"Hey, Smackle!" He called back. "Happy New Year!"

"Thanks, you too!"

"Is there anyone with you guys that didn't drink this? Farkle didn't have any, did he?"

"No, he's in the bathroom..." Zay retorted for Maya to giggle, "Bathroom." They both started to crack up.

"OK, anyone else?" Lucas asked.

"Well, Riley's uncle Josh is here too - "

"Josh!" For a little while, the blonde forgot about her Boing because she was dance battling with Riley and swallowing more Chinese food. Hearing his name again brought Maya back to her senses, and she abruptly left the conversation to find him. Luckily, that was easy. He was in the kitchen, taking advantage of the free egg rolls as getting a Master's degree wasn't cheap.

Trying to regain some dignity, Maya attempted to stroll in and failed. She clumsily leaned herself on the kitchenette and whipped some her light waves away, but they just got caught in her mouth. Spitting them out, she manually tucked her hair behind her ears and said, "So, how you doin'?"

Josh snorted, posted up against the cabinets. "Just enjoying this egg roll." He nodded toward her, "How you doin'?"

"Oh, super. Know why? Because my husband's here."

Josh looked up to the ceiling, licking his lips and fighting a grin, "Maya -"

"My boyfriend's back and he's got a reputation," She sung some of the words from Gammy Hart's favorite song. Snapping her fingers, she walked toward him. "Hey la-di-da, my boyfriend's back."

"Not your boyfriend." He chuckled, confused but secretly elated about how their dynamic was back to basics.

"Yeah, about that," Instinctively, Maya put her bare arms around Josh's neck. The man supressed the urge to put his arms around her waist, looking at her in a black lace bralet and skin-tight leather pants. "Before, you turned me down because I was too young. Fine, OK. I get that. So, whatsa matter, honey, huh? Why you still playin'? You know you like me." She nuzzled her nose with his, trying to tease him into kissing her.

Josh closed his eyes, turning away so there foreheads touched, "Stop, Maya, you go to RISD. That's in Rhode Island."

"Details, details." She dismissed.

"I don't know, Hart. You're the one who could've stayed in New York but _you_ left. And then after, for holidays and woodnot, it was like you didn't want to be around me. You didn't call or text, not even a Facebook message. So, I kinda thought the Long Game was over." Maya had a choice between going to The Parsons School in New York or the Rhode Island School of Design. Because of money and wanting to see how she'd be on her own, she chose RISD.

"You didn't ask me to stay. I asked you where to go and you didn't say anything." Her tone became a little more serious. Before she left, she did go to Josh to help her choose and he flat-out refused. Hurt, Maya stormed out and never tried to contact Josh again. Because of family gatherings, they would see each other from time to time but it definitely was not how it used to be. They both thought the best thing would be to leave the other alone.

Josh straightened, staring into her eyes, "I couldn't. I didn't want you to stay here because of me. I didn't want keep you from growing."

"What if I wanted to grow _with_ you?" Unconsciously, they both allowed their bodies to squeeze together. The air they breathed joined in the center between their open lips as they trembled with anticipation.

Riley suddenly shouted her name, "MAYA!"

"Busy!" She yelled back, never breaking from Josh's gaze.

"RING POWER!"

"Aw, damnit!" Unwillingly, she peeled away from Josh and went to the living room. Smackle and Riley were standing on the tiny platform next to the Christmas tree. Seeing that her second backup singer was now present, Riley leaned down to turn on Aretha's Franklin's "Respect". Curling her finger inward, she beckoned Maya to the stage. The blonde took her best friend's hand and pulled herself up next to her. For the Abigail Adams High School Talent Show, Smackle, Riley and Maya sang the famous song. It was a miracle that they all remembered the words, let alone the choreography. The guys made for a good audience. Zay danced a rhythmless macarena, still without a shirt. Farkle clapped along, supporting his girlfriend. Meanwhile Josh stayed in the kitchen, thinking about slipping out while he had a chance. The talk he and Maya were having was getting way too deep and he wasn't even sure if it was real, considering that she was under the influence.

Josh was going to reach for his coat, until Maya's part in the song came.

"R-E-S-P-E-C-T! Find out what it means to me! R-E-S-P-E-C-T! Take care, TCB!" As the best singer, it was only common sense to give Maya the best part.

Just like in 11th grade, when Maya hit all the notes, Zay reached for the ceiling, praising, "YAAS, MAYA! YASSS!"

The song ended and the ladies bowed. The guys applauded and cheered for them, Josh included. Riley went to her boyfriend for a hug and kiss, Smackle did the same. Maya just coolly stepped down from the upside trunk, eyeing Josh before she left the apartment. Feeling hypnotized, Josh followed.

* * *

11:53. Alone, Maya was sitting on the rooftop, enjoying a cigarette. She let her legs dangle on the edge of the building, watching the fireworks with the moon. Hearing the heavy door creak open, she turned to see Josh. The man rushed toward her, seeing as she wasn't wearing any type of jacket. He covered her with his own pea-coat.

Josh scolded, "Are you crazy? It's subzero out here."

"What are you talking about? It feels amazing." Maya took another drag.

With knotted eyebrows, Josh questioned, "Since when do you smoke?"

Maya huffed, blowing smoke to the crisp air, "Why? Gonna bust me?" Truthfully, Maya only used her mother's bad habit when she was stressed out.

He looked at her for a moment, mesmerized by how she looked against the shine of the moon and twinkly fireworks. Then, he reached into his back pocket to find his own cigarette. Maya made a surprised smirk.

"Cool uncle." Josh shrugged. He held the stick between his long fingers, gently forcing the tip to touch Maya's, sharing the light. "Cheers," he said before inhaling his Marlboro Menthol. Sighing, clouds of smoke mixing with his breath came into existence, "Don't tell Riley?"

"Don't tell Riley." She said back before asking, "So, why'd you come out here, Josh?" Maya looked way down below. "I didn't ask you to."

"I can't be on the roof with you?"

"No, you can't!" Josh was taken aback at how she snapped at him. "You're so infuriating."

Offended, he scoffed, "I wanted to make sure you were OK -"

"I called you!" Maya struck.

After a few beats, Josh responded, "Maya, what -"

"I called you at RISD!" The blonde took one more puff of her cigarette before snuffing it out. Dangerously, she swung her body around on the ledge to meet Josh's confused, red and exhaustively cute face. "But... I hung up. Everytime. Because I didn't want to look like I was desperate. When I came home for the holidays, I ignored you because I didn't want to look like I was hanging on. I've dated and been with other guys because you were doing the same. Now, we're both single!" She slapped her thighs, standing tall like she was meeting her maker. "And still... not interested. Sorry, Maya, ain't gonna happen. Well, fine! If you don't want be with me, OK! I'll live! But don't make it about some bullshit! Just say you don't want to be with me!"

"10!" A crowd in the distance hollered, letting everyone know they the east-coast had seconds until the new year.

"Maya - " He tried to interject but she was on fire.

"Be a man! That's what you say you are, right?! Just say you don't care so we can all move on! I'm not a little girl, don't treat me like one!"

"Maya - "

"8!"

It made her even more upset that he was coming towards her with a stupid grin on his face. "I hate you, Josh! I swear, I do. I hate the way you've lead me on and the way I think about you all the time and hope your happy and OK..."

"5!"

"And the way, the way you told me that college had to be _my_ choice. So condescending like, not being able to see you wouldn't effect me at all! Like, I shouldn't care about being away from you!" Maya barely realized that Josh was now holding her face that was on the brink of crying. He stroked her blushing cheeks with his thumbs.

"2!"

"I'm tired of feeling like I'm always doing something wrong with you! So, just leave me alone! I'm done, OK?!"

"1!"

Auld Lang Syne rung out from all the windows in Greenwich Village. Streamers flew, confetti exploded. A thousand fireworks lit up the sky, outdoing the stars. The two weren't sure if this was just in there heads, however because they didn't see any of it. They were too occupied embracing each other in a hungry kiss. Josh pulled her face into his, meshing their lips together effortlessly. Maya had been waiting for this moment for long time, so she savored every bit. She hoisted herself up by his shoulders and Josh helped her, putting his arms around her waist. When they were able to fit better, Maya let the tip of her tongue gesture Josh's, giving entry. The man moaned, holding her tight like a babydoll as she pulled his bottom lip.

Undone and breathless, Josh finally stopping kissing Maya to ask, "God, do you _ever_ shut up?"

The stars in her blue eyes also asked for an explanation. From now on, unless it was to kiss Josh, Maya's mouth was out of commission for life.

"I wanted to call you too, Maya. There were, " He gulped. "A million times I wanted to talk to you, see how you were but... we left things so bad before you left, you were so angry at me. You acted like I was a stranger and I-I didn't know. I didn't think you still cared."

"Oh my God, you are _so_ dumb." Her tone was sympathetic. "You're lucky you're cute."

"I know. I know." He smiled before falling into Maya and letting their noses graze. Sighing, he confessed, "I missed you, you little ferret."

"I missed you more." Josh pecked her once more before leading Maya back inside to celebrate the New Year with the rest of the gang.

* * *

Morning came and the new day blasted through Riley's bay window. She was in bed, wincing, tossing and turning. Stealthily, Farkle crept into her room. Slowly, he put placed himself on his side of the bed. Moaning, Riley felt the bed dip and twisted around to see her boyfriend, smiling down at her.

"How you doin'?" He asked.

Growling, Riley answered, "My hair hurts." Her normally peppy voice was almost completely gone from speaking in all caps for most of the night. She put her head underneath her pillow. "I'm never drinking again."

"Oh, but remember you didn't drink. You had _Smoonshine_."

"Ugh." Farkle chuckled at her muddled groan. "That stuff is poison."

He subtly shook her, "Hey, I bought breakfast. Put on some clothes and come eat." As he tried to leave, Riley grabbed Farkle's arm.

She knocked the pillows off her head to tell him, "You're the best. You got bacon, right?"

He laughed, leaning in to kiss his girlfriend, "Duh. The best always gets the bacon." After giving Riley a soft peck, Farkle sucked in his lips and smacked them together. "Riley?"

"Mmm?"

"Did you throw up last night?"

"Yeah, a little. You tasted it?"

"A little."

"Sorry."

Farkle left Riley's room and went into the living room, scanning the damage. Zay was now only in his boxers, almost dead on the couch and cuddling Smackle as she kept her notebook close to her body. Josh and Maya laid on the floor, with the small girl making Riley's uncle a mattress. Her head rested on his pillowy chest, sleeping on top of him and Josh's hand held the small of her back. Being with Riley taught Farkle to use his powers for good but he was still an evil genius. As blackmail, so no one would bring up him being nude at NYU ever again, he took a Polaroid picture of all of them - even Riley. As he was shaking the developing photo of Josh and Maya with the new Lo Mein noodle mustaches he gave them, the door clicked open.

It was Mr. and Mrs. Matthews. They jaws dropped on the floor, seeing their once lovely home now in almost complete squalor. Farkle took a shot of them, greeting, "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews. How was your night?"

Riley's parents looked at each other baffled. Then, Josh stirred opening his sleepy eyes to see his not amused brother, tapping his foot and staring daggers at him.

The grad student stretched, waking Maya up in the process. "What's up, my brotha'? Happy new year."

"Worst. Spy. Ever."

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading. Happy New Year.**

 **Also, for those wondering, The Holiday will not be updated until November/early December.**


End file.
